


One Day More

by Alisera



Series: Modern AU - DA [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Modern Thedas, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisera/pseuds/Alisera
Summary: After moving into a new apartment, Cullen Rutherford discovers that his room-mate is the King of Ferelden and ends up participating in a sing-off at midnight with him on the roof.





	

Boxes. There were already boxes in the hall when Cullen Rutherford opened the door to his new apartment, some were already half unpacked with blue and grey clothing half falling out of them and there was an empty guitar bag shoved into one of them which was just strange. There was no sound, no melodies coming from anywhere else in the apartment. Maybe whoever the owner of these boxes was had left, gone out to get something? Maybe they had left something behind after moving in so suddenly. Did they even have furniture? Cullen had outfitted his room as soon as he had access to the place but whoever the owner of the boxes was hadn't thought that far ahead. Maybe he should check the other bedroom after he moved his own boxes in.

The other bedroom was decorated very modestly for somebody who had paid for the first three month's rent upfront with their safety deposit. The only differences were the Ferelden coat of arms hanging above the bed next to a Grey Warden banner. An electric guitar stood in a corner, resting next to an amplifier and next to that was an acoustic guitar. If it wasn't for the fact that there were absolutely no signs of this guy being a mage (and that the Grey Warden banner was in perfect condition), Cullen would have thought that his new room-mate was a mage hipster, like Anders, the guy who stood outside of Starbucks every day shouting about Templar oppression.  
He was just about to leave the room and water his fern when someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing Cullen to turn suddenly. No, it couldn't be, Kings lived in castles not in two bedroom student apartments! He didn't know whether to bow or try to close the door and pretend that he hadn't been snooping around, looking for hints on who his room-mate was, because stood right in front of him with a smirk on his face, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie was King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden. Stood in front of the king was an ex-Templar with his mouth gaping open dressed in blue jeans and an old Kinloch Hold t-shirt.

"Y-your Majesty," Cullen forced himself to stand up straight and look the King in the eyes, "I was just making sure that my new room-mate had what they needed."  
The King laughed, a small chuckle, "Relax, and there's really no need for the whole 'Your Majesty' business. It's Alistair."  
"Right. Alistair, I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" Cullen felt himself cringe at the how insolent his question sounded, at the rudeness of it but Alistair just laughed again.  
"I think the real question is..." Alistair paused for a while, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
"Cullen."  
"Cullen, right. The real question is, Cullen, what are you doing in my room?"  
"Your... room?" It really could be. Kings apparently did sometimes live in two bedroom student apartments. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't follow...?"  
"I'm your room-mate, Cullen."  
"Riight... I, er-- excuse me." Cullen inched around Alistair, "I have to get to work. I'm sorry. Make yourself at home."

That's when Cullen ran out of his own apartment, wondering what in Andraste's holy name had just happened.


End file.
